


Révolution Torsadée

by macca42



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Baguette, DEAL WITH IT, F/M, Feels, Frogs, Little bit of sex, Oui, Two Chapters, its okay, other stereotypes, two time periods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macca42/pseuds/macca42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding yourself between an assassin and their target could be deadly for any parties involved. Sometimes it doesn't work out that way and you'll find yourself down the road less traveled.<br/>Axeman/reader</p><p>Idea brought to you by altaiir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Révolution Torsadée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altaiir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altaiir/gifts).



> I kinda forced this out soon because I didn't want to leave people hanging on. It's going to be edited over time so I can make it flow and/or sound better in general. I'm not going to be deleting anything major just adding in things so it doesn't jump from one thing to the next.
> 
> Please review and leave kudos!

12 Juillet 1789

The cobblestones are still wet from the last night's rain and the air is heavy and damp, yet the streets are packed with shoppers. You've bought bread and other groceries for your family, which came to about 9 assignats and you decided to take a stroll, why you chose the most humid day of the year we don't know. The stroll takes you though the markets and into a surprisingly wealthy but empty area where revolution hasn't hit and if you saw correctly, four men were running across the rooftops. The heat must be making you see things.

"If I continue down this road I pass by Madame Passat's house. I haven't seen her in a while maybe should like a visit." You think to yourself but then you remember. "She won't wish to see a peasant such as myself, she has married a rich man and the high life treats her greatly. I should stroll by anyway."

You've made up your mind, a stroll, if she invites you in let it be, otherwise you have bakery items to bring home before they grow stale. The avenue winds delicately like strands of long hair between green trees and blooming gardens, lush from the previous night's rain. As you pass you see Madame's house has gained a fresh look as now she has a husband with her and is a widow no longer. It looks gleaming from the outside, a man marries a beautiful widow, but behind his eccentric and lavish persona he truly is a crooked man, a wealthy aristocrat looking for fortunes the he can add to his own, whether in beauty or money.

If you saw correctly, one of the four men, that you may have seen earlier, has just pulled the curtain's closed. This can't be good. Since when do imaginary figures know to pull shut curtains anyway? You recognize Emilee, the maid, as she runs from the household obviously frightened.

"Mademoiselle! Madame is still still inside la maison protecting Monsieur! She is surely going to die!" Her voice is frantic and her face is damp with tears but you tell her to run to the tavern and find men anyone willing to help as you drop the groceries and take off your shoes (they feel as though they weigh 50 kilos on your feet) and dash for the house. You throw open the door and hear a crash followed by a scream coming from the top of the stairs. Fortunately the stairs are near the entrance and you run up the stairs trying to avoid tripping on your dress. 

"Get away from me you brute!" Madame screams at the man who has his back to you. She is backing up in the hallway, stumbling over her dead husband's corpse. You shout to him trying to distract him long enough so your childhood friend can escape. It is no use though, a clean shaven man dressed in blue drives his blade into her neck from behind, you see it emerge on the side closest to you.

The blue-hooded one gestures to the Axeman and he turns to approach you. You know unless you run you are going to die, he has a massive axe that even the blunt side would easily bludgeon you to death in a matter of two or three hits. You find yourself backing yourself into the double doored bed chambers and not only is the axeman slowly approaching you, but someone in green is too having just come up the stairs after you. Both are nearing steadily but slowly, like wolves on a cornered sheep. 

Suddenly you scream and duck, from outside shots fire while bricks and loose stones shatter the windows around you. They also duck and the one in green takes a brick to the back of the head, instantly knocked out. You've now noticed the one in blue is gone and you're left with a potential killer and a lot people outside who just want to spill the "wealthy" blood here. Revolution must be arriving here now.

You take this moment to bolt, you turn and throw open the doors which through a secret closeted stairway lead down to the alley below, mainly an escape route only used when you played in here with Madame. Before you step into the darkness you see the axeman, he has the other man slung over his shoulder who has a thin crimson blood trail leading from his forehead.

No one else has to die today.

"Monsieur!" You yell and point down the dark stairs. He readjusts the green-clad man on his shoulders and runs for the stairs as the next volley of items, and now flaming wine bottles fly through the shattered window, each breaks and fire spreads over the exquisite rugs and tiled floor. 

The stairway is pitch black as he slams the door shut and you tell him to watch his step because the stairway winds around due to the horrible architects that every built this ramshackle house. He puts his hand on your shoulder, you can tell it is strong because of his grip. Here you are guiding someone who could have killed you to safety, how many times can you expect this in your life?

At the base of the stairs you throw open the door and step into the alley, you take a moment to look and see if you've been spotted but before you even take a breath your being pulled into a run by the man you've just saved.

He pulls you out of the opposite end of the alley and back into the green-sided streets, crossing roads and dashing through alleys for what seems eternity. Eventually the scenery changes and you realize you've never seen this side of Paris in your entire life. It's what you were never exposed to, you've seen the polished well-to-do side of Paris, never this side. The streets are cobbled but very dirty, even the downpour from the night before couldn't wash this dirt away. You've finally stopped and you are trying to catch your breath in yet another alley, he seems fine even though he has run with a full-grown man over his shoulder.

"Attendre ici." He says and enters the seemingly run down building. You hear swearing in French and if you can help you will. The door swings open and inside on a simple but sturdy oak table the man in green is laid out on his back, the blood dripping down his fore head, onto the table, and onto the floor.

"Vous avez apporté l'outsider! (You brought the outsider!)" The one in blue yells with unbridled fury and swings his hand out in your direction. You take a step back out the door and sit on the cobblestones head in your hands. This is too much for today you've seen you childhood friend murdered and been dragged across Paris by a man who could have killed you. Why did you even walk in there? He told you to wait outside and you just opened the 1789 version of pandora's box.

After a few minutes he opens the door and with a sigh closes it behind him. All you can do is look up and hope he doesn't raise the axe against you right now. But he doesn't...he pulls you to your feet and smooths out your dress for you. 

"Who are you?" You ask looking into his pools of dark brown that are his eyes.

"Aldrich" He says barely audibly, you obviously are one of the few to receive his name. He hands you a pair of simple brown shoes since yours were left in the street on the other side of Paris, I guess he noticed your bare feet. They are slightly big but you do not notice, for now you are just grateful.

"Who's shoes were these?" You ask, genuinely curious. 

"Someone who wasn't as lucky as you are." 

"Oh."

"They're dead now."

"One would expect that, you don't seem the type to go steal someone's shoes for the hell of it."

You don't know what to do, he could kill you at any moment but before you could react he pulls you into a hug. Why is he doing this? Traumatic childhood? Either way you're in his strong arms, temporarily protected from harsh reality.

Clasped in his arms you ask, "Who was the guy who was yelling at you?"

"Why should I tell you?" He retorts with a laugh and then plants a kiss on the top of your head.

"You just told me your name, it won't hur-”

You can't even finish your sentence before he plants his lips onto yours, his beard tickles your face. Seriously, is he okay? You've known him for maybe half an hour and 15 minutes ago he was trying to kill you. You pull away from him and look at the ground.

"Why so soon?" You ask somewhat quietly, if someone is watching they will see the drama you've generated in this moment.

"Normally when someone tries to kill you, you are going to run at your first opportunity. But no, you saw I needed help. You knew no matter what, no one else had to die. C'est pourquoi vous êtes courageux et magnifique pour moi. (That is why you are brave and magnificent to me)"

You have always been the girl to sit in the background, to do the chores and have friends like anyone else, but never amount to anything. To be called brave and magnificent without someone prompting them is something special. You bury your head into his chest, and he hugs you tight, rocking you in the shadow of the alleyway.

"Aldrich I..." The assassin who was yelling a few minutes before opens the door into the alleyway and sees you two. Even though you don't see him you know he isn't surprised to what's happening in front of his eyes. 

"Get a room, seriously." He says and closes the door, leaving you two in the dimming alleyway alone again. 

He nuzzles your nose and looks into your eyes and once again tells you to wait for a moment. This time you will, you aren't going to destroy this moment for anything. He scales the brick building next to you and opens the shutters. He climbs in and moments later he is walking back into the alleyway. He grabs your hand and brings you into the building next to you through the front door he just opened. It obviously hasn't been inhabited for a while.

"Doesn't someone live here?" 

"When revolution struck the country they moved out and closer to the action as any revolutionary would."

"Then why are you here?" 

"You think that we would 'hide' in the heart of Paris and not be found by soldiers? No one is going to look this far out for a band of four men."

"I guess that makes sense." You mumble to yourself.

He picks you up and you wrap your legs behind him, locking the simple brown shoes together around him for support. You find yourself carried up two flights of stairs and up onto the third floor. You wonder still why someone would leave this place. Yes this is the attic practically but the room has a sloped roof and a large window that looks into the rooftops of Paris.

He throws you down onto the bed roughly but makes sure you don't suffer a head injury from the iron bedframe you almost collided with. He slowly undresses you and then himself, your shoes fall the floor, barely audible as he launches himself against you. You lock lips and you grab the back of his head while his arms are locked around you. 

When he enters you he starts slowly at first but eventually he is going hard and rapid with animalistic power between your legs. You dig your nails into his back as he continues on you and you moan with each thrust he gives you. You feel yourself approaching the end of the experience and luckily the rain returns, covering all of the delicious noises the two of you make as the night progresses.

You wake up warm and still sweaty and all of the previous night's activities come back to you. You're wrapped in his strong arms and your cheek is pressed against his chest. His now familiar smell more of a comforting blanket around you than the damp-with-sweat bedsheet covering you. 

How could you have done this? You slept with a man you've known for only a day now and the thought gnaws at you. You turn over in the bed and scoot to the cold spot not inhabited by a body and begin to cry. You've tarnished the family name, sure with you it wasn't supposed to amount to anything but this is a new level of pathetic. You fall back into sleep's comfortable grasp.

You wake up to sun streaming in though the window and you roll back over. Aldritch is smiling but when he sees your tear-streaked face his face turns to concern. He reaches over to you and pulls you back into his arms, you break down and cry into his chest again. He's stroking your hair.

"Ça va bien se passer." He says over and over just to calm you down.

Aren't men supposed to be pigs that just use women and leave them broken and alone? If he is, he isn't like any other man, here he is holding you to make you feel better and tell you it's all going to be okay. When you finally stop crying he's still holding you but you to ask him what happens now.

"I can't go home like this."

"What?"

"If my parents see me they are going to see right through me and know what happened, especially if I went for groceries and came back a day later."

"You don't have to go back." He says confidently with undertones of reassurance.

"But those other guys," You ask. "They'll notice if you're gone more."

"I owe you this. You saved me and this will be saving you."

This doesn't seem like the best idea, but life at home is worse. You're one of three kids, the middle child, and the only girl. Your mom is dead and your dad a drunk, yet he still treats your brothers better than he does you.

"I'll stay then. The more I think of it the less I want to go home."

He gives you a hug and then the two of you get dressed again for the day. He obviously finished first because he comes up from behind and hugs you.

"We are going to make this work okay ma belle?"

You nod and you he still is hugging you, you know everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Google what assignats are, you'll learn something new!


End file.
